1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook PCs, produce a large amount of heat at CPUs and the like inside cases thereof. This makes it important to take measures against the heat. One common measure against the heat is to install blower fans inside the cases to discharge the heat.
In recent years, electronic devices have been becoming more and more sophisticated in functionality, accompanied by a considerable increase in the temperature inside the electronic devices. Accordingly, there is a demand for a blower fan which is excellent in cooling capability, with the view of cooling an interior of such an electronic device. A fan unit disclosed in JP-A 2001-111277 is arranged to discharge an air through an air outlet arranged radially outside blades so that the air can be blown to a heat-radiating component mounted on a circuit board arranged radially outside the blades. The heat-radiating component is thus directly cooled.
However, in recent years, electronic devices have been becoming more and more densely packed with electronic components, and heat may not be sufficiently discharged out of such a recent electronic device only by blowing an air to a heat source.